After The Struggle
by KenjiMania
Summary: A quick, short piece. Taking place after the Typhon Pact eBook, The Struggle Within by Christopher L. Bennett.


**Star Trek: The Next Generation**

**After The Struggle**

**Introduction:** This short piece takes place after eBook Typhon Pact Book 5: The Struggle Within. Some very minor spoilers within from the books conclusion and from previous novels, notably 'Greater Than The Sum and the 'Destiny' trilogy.

Somewhat out of character and maybe not that well structured, but I hope it turned out well.

Enjoy!

…And, 'Make it so'.

* * *

**December 2382**

**Stardate: 59910.3**

90 minutes after departure from Talar….

Jean-Luc Picard had left the bridge to his First Officer Worf. As he entered the turbolift, he thought of the last several days, the unsuccessful mission to bring the Talarians into the Federation as a new member had failed. However, Endar believed that his people had to 'put their own house in order' first and build the foundation of trust between the Talarians and the Federation through that hardwork, than the day would come that they would become allies.

Jean-Luc couldn't help but agree, after conversing with Starfleet Command, they respected Endar's position and agreed to not interfere in any affairs on Talar. Given the last few years of political turmoil and the billions of lives lost due the Borg, much work needed to be done to build the foundation of trust that had led to the Federations creation.

The captain of the _Enterprise_ felt the turbolift stop and the doors swoosh open as he exited and walked through the corridor that would lead to his quarters. Not just his, but also Beverly Crusher's, his wife, and their one-year old son Rene.

He smiled briefly at the thought of them and how truly happy he was. After rounding a corner, he stopped only three feet from the doors, he thought to walk through and let the sensor above allow him entry, but he felt it far more courteous to the privacy of his wife and son to hit the door chime.

A few seconds passed and he heard Beverly's voice, as always he straightened his uniform top and walked in, the first image he saw was of Beverly, in the middle of their quarters, cradling Rene in her arms and humming quietly.

He stopped only a few feet from them and heard the door close behind. Jean-Luc watched with utter joy on his face at the site of his family, safe and together. Beverly must have sensed his quiet behavior and had stopped moving or kept quiet.

She stopped and looked up with a warm and loving smile at her husband. Her eyes shined under the warm glow of the overhead lights.

"Jean-Luc." She said as gently as possible, she approached him and motioned that she wanted him to hold Rene.

His paternal instinct kicked in and he cradled his son into his arms, the blue blanket was warm and he smiled down at his son who looked upon him with wonder. Jean-Luc could only imagine what was going through the child's mind.

He looked up briefly to see that Beverly was still in uniform, though he noticed her unzip the uniform top and slip it off to reveal her blue uniform shirt, she gently tossed it onto her chair that was at their dining table, she turned and made immediate eye contact with the man she loved and crossed her arms and admired the sight in front of her.

"I'm guessing the Talarians will not be joining the Federation?" Beverly asked, deciding to get the worst out of the way first.

"No, not for sometime." He let out a small sigh as he slowly approached Beverly, disappointment, but understanding on his face at the results of their failed mission.

Beverly nodded in understanding as she stood at his right side and wrapped her left arm around his shoulders and gently rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I know how much having the Talarians would have meant to the Federation."

Jean-Luc chuckled lightly and looked up at her. "Don't be, Endar knows that it will take time to build trust between both sides."

She nodded, and then lowered her head to look at Rene, who was still wide awake, his eyes looking at the faces of his parents.

Deciding to change the subject, she walked behind Jean-Luc and rested her head on his left shoulder while wrapping both arms around his waist.

"Are you going back on duty soon?" She asked whispering into his ear as they watched their son. She hoped he would stay for awhile given the circumstances, her capture along with Jono was stressful for everyone, thankfully a non-violent solution was found and both were able to return to the _Enterprise_.

Her and Jean-Luc were able to reunite in the transporter room afterwards before she left to be with Rene. Though she missed the reunion of Endar and Jono, she knew it was a wonderful moment between father and son.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jean-Luc. "No." Came his gentle reply to her question. "But if something comes up, Worf will let me know."

He then gave her a sly smile, "Captain's prerogative."

Beverly chuckled at his response, squeezing and holding her husband in a tighter embrace. Family had been important to him for many years, but now that he had his own, his priorities were changing. It was subtle and not-so-subtle

"I'm guessing you've had a difficult time getting him to go to sleep?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Yes," Beverly replied, sighing at how difficult it was to get Rene to sleep. "I think he was waiting for you to come home."

They smiled at one another, both knew, without saying a word that needed to find a way to get their son to sleep.

Another moment passed, neither had a solution to getting their beloved child to sleep.

The silence was broken by Jean-Luc, "Perhaps some music would help?"

Beverly's face lit up with excitement. "I think I have the right song."

Jean-Luc looked over his left shoulder and noticed her pull away and request the computer to play a song on file. His ears perked up when he realized what it was; an old folk melody that was near and dear to his heart. Something he would play to help him relax.

Beverly walked around him, picking up on what she wanted to do, Jean-Luc adjusted Rene and rested his little head on his right shoulder and wrapped an arm around Beverly holding his family close.

"Computer, being playback." Beverly said.

The computer acknowledged and began to play the folk melody from Kataan. The one Jean-Luc would play on the Ressikan flute he cherished. He smiled at Beverly as heard it was a mix, which included a piano playing alongside.

"Excellent choice." He simply said as gave Beverly a loving squeeze.

"It's worked before, you just never had a chance to hear it." She whispered sofly.

The family swayed slowly to the music playing, the gentleness of the melody was soothing for both of them.

Minutes passed and they heard the gentle breathing of Rene as he fell asleep. The Picards made eye contact and smiled warmly at the knowledge that their only son had fallen asleep, safe in the arms of his parents.

Safe on finest ship in the fleet and with parents that loved and cared for each other deeply.

And nothing would take that away from them.

THE END

* * *

**Special Note:** My first Star Trek fiction. Hope it's worth the read. Until next time….


End file.
